KHR Christmas Special!
by Kushiro77
Summary: KHR Christmas Special!


Disclaimber: KHR punya Amano Akira

Kushiro77 projection present: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chistmas Special!

* * *

><p>(+)<br>Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! APA-APAAN TUH! EMANG INI BIRO IKLAN!  
>Byakuran: Ahaha kalo iklan harus-nya iklan marshmallow!<br>Spanner: salah. Harus-nya iklan gola mosca gw  
>Yamamoto: eeeh, bukanya iklan baseball?<br>Dino: Lho si author mana?  
>Gokudera: Iya ya mana tuh kucing jadi-jadian?<br>Belphegor: shi shi shi, tadi gw liat si Author lagi ngelatih si Tuna nyanyi 'Love is War'  
>Vongola: EH!<br>Fran: Lho bukannya lagi latian gerakan-ala-levi-di-konser yang kacamata-nya rusak?  
>Mukuro: Kalo gitu siapa yang baca ni kertas-kumel-yang-banyak-cheat-harvestmoon-nya?<br>Mammon: Kita undian aja barang-nya pake duit lu pada  
>Srek srek<br>Xanxus: Ceh, scum, apaan nih! B26  
>Bel: #rangkul Fran# Read<br>Fran: And-  
>Siel: #ikutan# Review~<br>Bel: INI UKE GW! PERGI LU!  
>(-)<p>

* * *

><p>1. Gimana cara kalian nge-rayain natal?<p>

Reborn (Vongola) : Tentu aja kontes! VMB, Vongola Mencari Bakat.

Dino (Cavallone) : Kencan sama ayang (di baca: Hibari)

Byakuran (Millifiore) : Makan yang baaaaanyak! Makan daging, marshmellow, pizza, marshellow, spagetti, sup, marshmellow, es krim, sama marshmellow!

Lussu (Varia) : Kencan sama suami gw dong ~~ 3 (di baca: Xanxus)  
>- Bel : Jalan bareng keluarga gw dong~ (di baca: Fran {Ibu} &amp; Mammon {anak}<br>- Squalo : Surfing bareng hiu gw!  
>- Levi : … beres-beres rumah, kayak nyuci, masak, ngepel, etc<p>

* * *

><p>2. Kado apa yang lu kasih buat seseorang yang special?<p>

Varia :  
>- Fran (ke Bel) : Tiara-nya gw jadiin topi kodok<br>- Mammon (ke Fong) : gak ada tar duit gw abis, kan gw anak yang rajin menabung (di baca: Pelit)  
>- Lussu (ke Xanxus) : Cinta~~ 3<br>- Squalo (ke Xanxus) : Aer laut?  
>- Levi (ke Lussu) : … gw?<br>- Xanxus (ke Lussu) : gk perlu  
>- Bel (ke fran) : lemparan piso gw yang elit!<p>

* * *

><p>Cavallone:<br>- Dino (ke Hibari) : Boneka Hibird!

* * *

><p>Millifiore:<br>- Bluebell (ke Byakuran) : Pelukan~ nyu  
>- Byakuran (ke semua-nya) : Marshmellow~<br>- Kikkyo (ke Byakuran) : Marshmellow yang super enak  
>- Zakuro (ke Bluebell) : Boneka<br>- Daisy (ke Bluebell) : Bungan yang layu…

* * *

><p>Vongola:<br>- Hibari (ke Dino) : pukulan tonfa yang kena ke muka-nya  
>- Mukuro (ke Chrome) : Pasti-nya sih yang romantis<br>- Chrome (ke Mukuro) : … apa ya… #blushing#  
>- Ryohei (ke semua-nya) : AYO JADI ANGGOTA BOXING CLUB!<br>- Lambo (ke semua-nya) : Perintah dong! Kan gw bakal menguasai dnia GYAHAHAHA!  
>- Tsuna (ke Kyoko) : eto… bunga?<br>- Basil (ke Lemitsu) : masakan mama-nya Sawada-dono  
>- Yamamoto (ke Gokudera) : Hmmm, kiss?<br>- Gokudera (ke Tsuna) : Jadi tangan kanan Jyudaime!  
>- Lal Mirch (ke Colonello) : Latihan<br>- Reborn (ke Colonello) : Jedotan di kepala  
>- Colonello (ke Reborn) : Jedotan di kepala<p>

* * *

><p>3. Vongola on Chirstmas<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, seorang bos keluarga mafia dengan nama Vongola yang ke 10, bangun dari tampat tidur-nya. Ia-pun mendapat ucapan selamat pagi yang berupa, tendangan dari reborn, tangisan Lambo, dan makanan-nya yang di rebut. Pada pagi Hari itu anggota vongola yang lainnya datang, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, Miura Haru, Sasagawa Kyoko, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudou Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro, dan Dino dari keluarga Cavallone.

"Semuainya sudah datang. Kalau begitu kita mulai VMB-nya" kata Reborn sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu yang sekarang menjadi tempat kontes VMB

"EH! Tunggu dulu Reborn! VMB apa?" Tsuna bertanya dengan panik-nya

Gokudera-pun menjawab dengan sepenuh hati "Itu singkatan dari Vongola mencari bakat! Pemenang-nya nanti dapat 2 tiket special natal buat di Namimori PP! (kek dufan)"

Acara-pun dimulai sebuah toples di pegang oleh Sawada Nana, ibu Tsuna. Reborn-pun mulai berbicar "Biar-ku beritahu aturan bermainnya adalah maman akan mengambil 2 nama yang tertulis di dalam toples tersebut, setelah nama-nya di baca-kan orang yang nama-nya di sebut harus maju dan melakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Jika dalam waktu 5 detik dia tidak melakukan apa-apa maka dia akan di jadikan Snowman di halaman. Kalau gitu ayo kita mulai!"

Sawada Nana-pun mulai mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam toples "Gokudera-kun dan Bianchi-chan!" kedua-nya pun maju Gokudera dan Bianchi saling bertatapan, tiba-tiba Bianchi membuka google-nya yang menyebab-kan Gokudera langsung sakit perut, kemudian Bianchi memakai Goggle-nya kembali dan Gokudera menjadi baikan, hal tersebut di ulang berkali-kali. "Bianchi Magic mendapat nilai 7!"

Kali ini "Yamamoto-kun dan Hibari-kun!" kedua-nya pun maju, mereka berdiskusi dalam waktu yang singkat dan mulai menjauh. Di tangan Yamamoto kini ada sebuah bola baseball sementara Hibari sudah lengkap dengan kedua tonfa-nya. Dalam sekejap Yamamoto melempar bola tersebut sekuat tenaga ke arah Hibari dan *TING!* bola di pukul oleh tonfa dan hasil-nya aadalah homerun. "Discipline Homerun 8!"

"Kyoko-chan dan Haru-chan!" dan seterus-nya mereka melakukan berbagai macam hal. "Ehem, jadi setelah di diskusi-kan pemenang-nya adalah… Tsuna dan Dino!" kata Reborn dan saat mereka mengambil hadiah-nya Lambo mulai menangis dan BOOM ya, sebuah granat telah terlempar dan tiket-nya pun hangus. Haah, sedih-nya menjadi Dino & Tsuna. (D.27: KAN LU YANG KETIK!)

* * *

><p>4. Varia Style!<p>

"PAGI AYANG~~~~~" Lussu langsung memeluk Xanxus [0_o!] yang di balas dengan ciuman dari tangan Xanxus ke wajah Lussu. "berisik lu, sampah"

Pagi hari yang mendung seperti biasa di istana varia, semua-nya sedang sarapan dengan tidak-tenang-nya. Xanxus makan dengan lahap-nya, Lussu yang terus berbicara, Levi meladeni-nya karena kasihan, Squalo yang mengeluh sambil berteriak, Fran makan sambil mengeluh, sementara Bel makan sambil melempari Fran dengan pisau-nya, dan Mammon makan sambil bbm-an sama Fong.

Setelah sarapan "Oi, bos hari ini kan natal, kita libur dulu dong!" minta Squalo, Xanxus berpikir sejenak dan menjawab "oh ya udah kalo gitu lu hari ini doang libur, kecuali Levi" "Terima kasih Bos!" kata Levi.

Squalo langsung ngacir ke pantai terdekat sambil membawa animal box-nya. Lussu dan Xanxus pergi entah ke mana, ke RSJ mungkin? Untuk mengecek kesehatan Lussu? Levi memberes-kan rumah dengan baik, ya… baik…

"Oi, Froggy, ayo kita jalan-jalan~" ajak Bel, Fran yang sedang maen PSP menjawab "gak ah", stab, "gak", stab, "gak", "Ntar ada Siel" "ok", stab "dasar kodok geblek, eh mana anak kita?" "emang kapan kita punya anak?" "kan kita ikut keluarga KB" hening-pun datang di ruangan tersebut dan dalam beberapa detik tiara Bel-pun berubah menjadi topi kodok yang sama seperti Fran. "Oi kodok geblek balikin tiara gw!" "…" Bel-pun mengambil hp-nya dan menelpon seseorang "Oi Siel gak usah dateng deh, si Mammon ilang, si Fran sakit gara-gara kemaren maen ujan-ujanan bareng hiu-nya si Squalo." "Itu bohong" maka dengan ancaman yang indah (?) itu Fran mengembalikan bentuk tiara Bel "ke dateng aja deh"

Mammon sedang ada di tempat rahasia milik-nya yang berada di dalam kamar-nya, tempat itu di gunakan saat dia sedang menelpon, bbm-an, atau sms-an dengan Fong.

-Mammon joined the Private Chat-

- Fong joined the Private Chat-

'Oi, Fong hari ini hari libur neh'

'Benarkah? Hari ini mau jalan-jalan gak? '

'ya udah kalau kamu ngajak, emang mau kemana?

' 'kata-nya ada tempat baru, mau kesana? Tempat bagus banget, udah gitu gratis lagi'

'(0_o!) Gratis? Ok mau ketemuan di mana?'

'aku jemput aja, nih udah sampe'

'Di mana? Di depan gerbang?'

'di hati-mu~ (gombal dikit)'

'… pokok-nya cuma bisa hari ini jadi kalo udah sampe langsung bilang ya'

'Sip'

- Fong leave the Private Chat-

-Mammon leave the Private Chat-

Squalo dengan senang hati erus bermain di pantai walaupun di godain oleh beberapa cowo. Levi… layak-nya cinderella. Bel dan Fran (dan Siel) terus bermain di taman bermain yang lama tapi bagus. Mammon dan Fong memliki banyak waktu romantis berduaan. Lussu dan Xanxus… well, Yandere…

* * *

><p>(+)<br>Kushiro77: GAAAAAAH MOVIE KE 4 DAH KELUAR! GAAAH BLEACH HEAT THE SOUL 7 YANG PSP DAH KELUAR! CCuma di Indo belom =3=  
>Squalo: VOOOOOOOIIIII! INI BUKAN BIRO IKLAN!<br>Kushiro77: MAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU!  
>Byakuran: ang milifiore mana ya?<br>Kushiro77: gk di tulis mereka cuma bikin acara makan marshmellow bareng doang gak ada yang aneh  
>- Author di bawa ke ruang Isolasi-<br>Kushiro77: Apaan tuh?  
>Gokudera: Kan lu yang ketik<br>Kushiro77: iya, cuma tiba-tiba muncul di kepala  
>Gokudera: Ni bocah<br>Kushiro77: Well…  
>All KHR Character: MERRY CHRISTMAS &amp; review!<br>(-)

* * *

><p>(Boss-nya Author: pasti lagi latian bikin iklan…)<p> 


End file.
